The invention relates to a fixed frame for a drawout electrical switch, comprising indicating contacts whose state is representative of the connected or disconnected position of the switch and which are fixed on an internal face of a wall of the frame.
Electrical switches, more particularly circuit breakers or contactors, are sometimes of the drawout type. They then comprise on the fixed frame indicating contacts indicating the connected or disconnected position, and also a possible intermediate test position of the apparatus.
In known apparatuses, wiring of these indicating contacts is performed wire to wire when installation of the apparatus takes place.